


Gods of Egypt: Retold

by Beatlemania99



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Kayla is Zaya’s younger sister, she has extraordinary wisdom that can rival the wisdom of Thoth, God of Wisdom, she's brave, daring and puts everyone before herself, when Set kills Osiris, Kayla runs to the fallen deity's side which stuns the gods as they had never met a mortal who tried to help them, Isis was so grateful for the mortal’s willingness to help her husband that she gifted her with a necklace that contained Isis's magic, knowledge and the ability to have wings like hers and the ability to shift into a falcon due to her faith that Horus will prevail over Set.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kayla’s POV**

It's been nine days since Set killed Osiris, I remember it clearly;

_Flashback_

_I watched as Osiris refused to fight his brother Set, and I sensed trouble coming, I watched in horror as Set stabbed his own brother, I left my place by Zaya, my sister, and Bek, our friend, I jumped up onto the stage, I caught Osiris as he fell, Isis was soon at my side._

_I pulled the dagger from Osiris, the blade was coated in golden blood that runs the vains of the deities, I pressed hand over his heart, “Return to the Land of the Living, Return to the Land of the Living” I whispered trying to reach out to his soul, “i can't reach him, Lord Osiris is beyond my help, he's in the care of Lord Anubis now” I said._

_A fight between Horus and Set began, Horus had been keeping Set from me while tried to retrieve his father's soul, Isis and Nephthys extended their wings in order to shield me from the battle between Horus and Set, “what is your name mortal?” Bastet asked as she added the winged sisters in protecting me._

_“Kayla” I replied, “Kayla, you tried your best to help Osiris, and I am in debt to you for your attempt” Isis said, I nodded, I gripped Osiris’s hand, “Set may target you after this today, Kayla, and it's my duty as the Goddess of Protection to protect you, take this bracelet, it's a teleportation bracelet, press the red jewel and thing of where you need to be, and the bracket will take you there” Bastet said handing me a solid gold bracelet, I put it on me right wrist._

_“I know of your affection for Osiris, I could see it in your eyes as you tried to help him, do not dwell on this for Osiris will want to live in his memory” Isis said, how did she know that part of me was in love with Osiris? Must of bed Hathor who told her, I peaked up over Isis's shoulder, I immediately ducked again, “Set has taken Horus's eyes” I whispered in sadness._

_The three goddesses stood up, Isis was holding me in her protective embrace as tears flowed down my cheeks, Thoth was looking at me sadly, Set was now king, Set’s army marched forward, I lost sight of my sister and Bek, “Kayla use the bracelet now” Bastet said, I pressed the red jewel and disappeared just before Set could grab me._

_End of Flashback_

Horus had been forced into exile, I always used the bracelet to get to my destinations, a carrier pigeon flew through my window, with a necklace dangling from it's beak and a letter clutched in it's talons, I grabbed both items and and the pigeon.

**Dear Kayla,**

**I am still grateful for your willingness to help Osiris even though he was beyond your help, as a thank you, I gift you with this necklace, it was made secretly by Nephthys, Bastet, Hathor and myself, it contains a portion of my magic and knowledge, a portion of Nephthys’s magic and knowledge, Hathor's ability of mind control (if someone is in love, the power will not work on them, you eyes will flash gold), and Bastet has also added her protection to it, this necklace will allow to have wings like mine and you will be able to shift into a falcon due to your unwavering loyalty to my son.**

**Use it wisely, by the time you get this, I will have begun my journey to the underworld, be brave, be strong, you are never alone, I always knew that a part of you was in love with Osiris, you'd have made a beautiful bride for him, if you're quick to summon Anubis, then may be you'll be able to see us one final time.**

**From Lady Isis**

I put the necklace on and I felt the powers, “Anubis, come forth” I said, I was somewhat nervous, the Lord of the dead appeared, his snout pulled back, “Lady Isis told me that you would summon me Miss Kayla” Anubis said.

“Lord Anubis, may I see Lady Isis and Lord Osiris before they pass the final gate?” I asked, the jackel headed God nodded, I was transported to the underworld, I saw Lady Isis and Lord Osiris heading for the final gate, I ran to catch up to them, “Lady Isis” I called, she turned to see me, “Kayla” she greeted me, she overtowered me with her status as a Goddess.

“Osiris, this is Kayla, she tried to bring you back after Set stabbed you” Isis said turning to face her husband, ”a pleasure to meet you Kayla, from what Isis said, you have wisdom that can rivel Thoth” Osiris said, I tried to hide behind Isis, “you needn't be afraid young one” Osiris said, Anubis left to give us some privacy.

Osiris knelt down in front of me, “Isis was right, you would make a beautiful bride for me, but we can not be together, you have a life to live, live on in my name” Osiris said, I looked down as a tear feel down my cheek, “don’t cry, Kayla, although we can't be together, you still have my son, I know of your affection for him as well, help him to defeat Set” Osiris said placing his hand on my cheeks.

I looked up, “as you wish Lord Osiris” I said, he could hear the longing in my voice, I longed for him to kiss me, just once, Osiris looked at Isis who nodded encouragingly, Osiris looked at me again, he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, my heart sored, “my gift to you Kayla is that you will have accelerated healing, I'm not letting you walk the path before your time” Osiris said nuzzling my cheek before standing up.

“Help Horus defeat Set and my Father and I will reward you young Kayla” Osiris said, I bowed, I watched as the passed the final gate, I used my bracelet to return to my house.

I began making plans, I briefly visited Bek, he planned to steal one of Horus's eyes from the palace, I decided to go for the one in Set's pyramid, I walked towards the palace hoping that if I act innocent enough, I'll be allowed to see my sister.

I saw Set overseeing the construction of his obelisk, “impressive my Lord” I said, Set turned to see me looking at the obelisk, “thank you, forgive me for asking but are you the girl that tried to help my brother?” Set asked.

“Yes my Lord, I hoped that if I could save your brother, then you'd be able to settle your differences between you” I said, I acted sympathetic to him and he let my see my sister, I went over the plans with her quickly, she agreed but told me to be careful, I nodded, “i was good to you Zaya, but I must be going, Lord Set only gave me limited time” I set, Zaya followed my lead, “look after yourself Kayla, I hope to see you soon” Zaya said as Set came in.

I briefly hugged my sister, “thank you for allowing me to see my sister my Lord” I said bowing, Set returned the gesture, I left the Palace, I nodded at Bek giving him the signal.

I went to refine my plans for getting into Set's pyramid, but I knew I'd have to get passed the sphinx first, I prayed to Osiris that Bek would succeed with little to no problem.

Suddenly Zaya was standing in front of me with a smile, she was wearing a similar bracelet and necklace to me, “gifts from Nephthys and Bastet” Zaya said as she hugged me, “you’re not doing this alone” she added.


	2. Chapter Two

For the next few days, Zaya and I trained our new magic, and practiced shapeshifting into our Falcon (me) and Vulcher (Zaya) forms and we could expand our Isis and Nephthys wings with ease.

‘ _Kayla, Horus and Bek are having trouble Set's hunters in Osiris’s temple_ ’ Hathor said in my mind, I relayed the message to Zaya, “we need spears” Zaya said, I handed her a speaker and I grabbed one, we teleported to Osiris’s temple, arriving on either side of Hathor.

We saw the three giant cobras, two had riders, there was a white cobra, a black cobra and a dark green cobra, Hathor, Zaya and I walked forward out of the dust from the fallen rubble, “you” Horus said, looking at Hathor, , “Zaya, Kayla” Bek said, catching Horus's attention, he saw our necklaces, before he could say anything, Hathor spoke, “shut up and stay out of our way” Hathor said.

**Horus’s POV**

“You” I said looking at Hathor, the Goddess of Love, there were two mortal girls, one on either side of her, the taller one of the two was about 19, Bek’s age, she had tanned skin, brown hair and eyes, the younger of the two, couldn't be older than 14-15 years old, I found myself worrying for her presence here, Bek seemed to know them.

“Zaya, Kayla” Bek said, as soon as Bek said the second name as he looked at the younger girl, it clicked, she was the one at my father's side when Set killed him, she tried to revive him but couldn't, I saw their necklaces, they were my mother's and my aunt's favoured mortals.

“Shut up and stay out of our way” Hathor said, they approched the dark green cobra, “Pretty Girls, you have no place in battle“ the rider said, “you shouldn't have have said that” Zaya said, I saw Kayla's clothes change into silver armour that represented mine, “you’re so cold, warm yourself, I command you?” Kayla said, her eyes flashed gold just like Hathor's did when she used her power, the cobra burned itself and it's rider to death.

The two mortal girls combined forces to kill the others, Bek ran to the two mortal girls, they embraced Bek, “Kayla you know that I don't like seeing you in these situations, you're only 15” Bek said, “ugh, Bek you're not my Father, this necklace that I'm wearing was designed by Lady Isis, Lady Nephthys, Lady Bastet and Lady Hathor, it contains their powers, it was a gift from Lady Isis for my attempt at saving Lord Osiris” Kayla said.

We continued our journey, we were now waking through a swamp, the three mortals were ahead of us, “which one of the mortal girls caught your attention?” Hathor asked, I blinked and looked at her in shock, “i don't know what you're on about Hathor” I said, in all honesty it was Kayla who caught my attention, I had seen her in the audience keeping her eye on Set like she knew that something was going to happen to my Father, and no soon than Set stabbed my Father, she was by his side trying to save him, I instantly felt a need to protect her so I kept Set away from her as best as I could.

After Set had taken my eyes, I could hear Kayla crying and my mother trying to console her, Thoth had visited me at Mother and Father's tomb and he'd told me that he'd been sort of friends with Kayla, but she never came into the palace as a child because she was scared of us.

I saw Hathor smirked, “Kiss me, I command you” Hathor said looking into my eyes as her’s flashed gold, when I didn't react to her power, she smiled, “your heart belongs to another even if she doesn't know it” Hathor said, I sighed, “it’s Kayla that caught my attention” I admitted reluctantly, “How do you know them?” I asked curiously as Hathor was never one to befriend mortals, “your Father's death devestated her so much, she was ashamed of herself for not being able to do more to help him, I trained her and Zaya when they received their necklaces” Hathor explained.

“Why has Kayla caught your attention Horus?” Hathor asked, “i don't know, she's brave, she can hold her own against Set's minions and she's extremely beautiful” I said so only Hathor could hear me, I wanted Kayla but with her being a mortal, she was vulnerable to my strength, I wanted to take her but I couldn't, at least not yet, I wanted her to be by my side as my wife and my queen.

**Kayla’s POV**

I tried to concentrate on reaching the pyramid to retrieve Horus's eye, but I hard because I was battling with my hormones, because Horus was incredibly handsome, he gets it from his Father, when I was fighting those cobras, I caught sight of Horus and I saw his muscles, it took all my self control to resist the urge to touch him, and I heard his conversation with Hathor, not that they knew, I did blush when I heard Horus tell Hathor that he thought he thought I was beautiful, Zaya and Bek chuckled, ugh if it's not Hathor teasing me about liking Horus then it's these two.

I looked up, I saw Set holding Ra’s sceptre, “Ra has fallen, Set has released Apophis and is drawing him to the Nile” I said causing Horus to freeze, I allowed my clothes to turn into my armour, “Kayla what are you doing?” Zaya asked in concern, “i’m going to fight Set, it will give you enough time to get Horus's remaining eye” I said.

“It’s too dangerous” Horus said, that was the first time he'd actually spoken to me, “i have the powers I need to buy you time, I asked Anubis to take me to the underworld so I could see Lord Osiris and Lady Isis before the passed the final gate, I promised them that I would help you, this is me keeping that promise” I said, I shot up into the sky, with my spear ready.

Set hadn't seen me coming, “Set, stop this before you destroy your Father's creation” I said, Set turned around, “All siblings have their fights, Osiris always said that the Purity of heart is more important than power” I added.

“Be my wife and I shall do as you ask” Set said, “I’m sorry Lord Set, but I do not love in that way” I said, that's when the fight started, Set was impressed by how well I could fight, “all you have to is marry me and all this fighting will stop” Set said, he managed to place a hand on my cheek, “i don't return your feelings, I'm sorry my Lord” I said fighting him off, I weakened him significantly and I shoved him off of Ra’s ship.


	3. Chapter Three

I swooped through the air, my metal Falcon wings flapping in the wind, I found Set lying on his back at the feet of his obelisk, he was barely alive, the fall must have done more damage than I thought as I noticed the puddle of golden blood, I l landed near him, he looked up at me as I raised my spear, I was ready to finish him off, but someone else grabbed my spear, I turned to see Horus with both eyes in, “this my fight young one” Horus said, I looked in to his eyes, “as you wish Lord Horus” I said bowing, I moved away from them and I picked up Ra’s sceptre.

“I shall return this to your Grandfather, Lord Horus” I said, Horus nodded in my direction, he smiled slightly and winked at me, I blushed and shot up into the sky, I flew back to Raise with the sceptre, I found the sun god in a coma like sleep, “Lord Ra there's still time to defeat Apophis” I said.

Ra opened his eyes and grabbed his sceptre from me, I moved away from him as his fire surrounded him, he went to deal with Apophis, I watched in fascination as Ra used his sceptre to send fire balls at Apophis every few minutes until the evil deity retreated, Ra shrunk to the size of his son and grandson.

Ra turned to face me, “i have never been in debt to anyone much less a mortal, but I am in debt to you Kayla, and I am in debt to your sister, your friend and my grandson” Ra said, I saw Zaya land next to me with Bek and Horus.

“You three mortals shall be rewarded for your services to my creation, while I cannot change your DNA to make you become like us, you are worthy of this, I have lengthened you lifespan to match ours, for all eternity you shall be known as Bek, God of Courage, Zaya, Goddess of Belief and Kayla, Goddess of Wisdom, Loyalty and Magic” Ra said.

I shared a bewildered look with Zaya and Bek, “thank you my Lord” Zaya said, “Grandfather is right, you have earned this, and Kayla, you have fulfilled your promise to my parents” Horus said, I bowed. We decided to head back to the Palace, I flew threw the air, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Horus gain speed to try and catch up to me, I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked at me.

I ended my conversation with Zaya and dived out of the way as Horus tried to grab me, I quickly landed and my armour turned into my clothes and I ran, I heard Horus chuckling, I dived to one side to avoid him, “one of these days I'll catch you little one” Horus said trying to find my, I giggled, he turned around, I gulped, he came at me, “if you use that bracelet to escape me, I'll keep you hostage in my quarters” Horus said.

I used the bracelet to escape him, I appears in my room at my house, I dissolved into a fit of giggled, I'm gonna have to be extra careful to avoid Horus.

It took a year to remove everything that Set had built, the palace had returned to it's former glory, I walked into the palace today was the coronation of Horus, hopefully no one will interrupt this one, I was being careful Horus was still out for revenge, “i knew you'd come” Horus said, he was coming my way, I gulped, and spun around and ran, I heard Horus chuckling, I heard his wings flapping.

I dived into Hathor’s room, I shut the door behind me, Hathor looked up, she was with her sister Sekhmet, the war Goddess, “Kayla, it's good to see you again” Hathor said.

“It’s good to see you to Lady Hathor” I said as we shared a brief hug, “good morning Lady Sekhmet” I added bowing to the war Goddess, “i like this one” Sekhmet said, “there’s no need to use formalities, any friend of Hathor's is a friend of mine” Sekhmet said.

I spent time with Hathor and Sekhmet, there was a knock at the door before one of Hathor's maid's came in, “It’s almost time for the coronation” the maid said, Hathor jumped up and ran into the bathroom, “Kayla get in here, you need to get ready” Hathor said, I groaned in annoyance, Sekhmet giggled, “use a firm hand with my sister Kayla” the war Goddess said, oh I like how she leaves me at the mercy of her sister, Hathor ended up dragging me into the bathroom.

Hathor helped me to get ready, I was wearing a gold dress, Hathor had braided my hair, she placed a wreath of flowers on my head, we made it to the stage just in time, I saw Nephthys, I went over and sat next to hear, “Nephthys I thought you'd been killed by Set” I said, “i was, but Father bought me back, I wouldn't miss my nephew's coronation” Nephthys said

Horus was crowned by Thoth, after a speech about how we should enter the afterlife, Horus introduced Zaya, Bek and I as new deities and Bek was appointed Chief advisor to Horus, I was happy for him, at least I'll be able to spend most of my time in the library with Thoth.

There was a banqueting feast in the banquet hall, I was walking with Nephthys and Bastet, we discussing my living arrangements, “if my sister will be living in the palace then so will I, but I want my own room, there's no way that I'm sharing a room with that Falcon headed bafoon, he's gonna be the death of me” I said.

“Actually she will be sharing a room with me” Horus said, I groaned in frustration and used my bracelet to escape to Hathor's room, it was around about mid evening when Hathor entered her room, “Kayla, Horus wishes to see you in his quarters” Hathor said, oh bother, I sighed and walked to Horus's room, if he's gonna make a move on me I'll kill him.

I took a deep breath and walked into Horus's room, I looked around, I was about to sneak out again but Horus shut the door and locked it, I swear I could hear Hathor laughing, I'll kill that meddling Goddess of Love too.

“Finally, I've got you to myself” Horus said, I gulped and started shaking in fear of what he'd do, Horus was automatically in front of me, “sshhh flower, I know you desire to be with me, and I return your feelings” Horus said, he cupped my cheeks, “come on, let's get you relaxed” Horus said, he picked me up and he cradled me close, he put me down, “Kayla, Goddess of Wisdom, Loyalty and Magic, let me care for you” Horus said.

He undressed and got into the bath, he waited for me, I sighed and removed my dress, Horus me up and down with a smirk, I just sat on the edge of the bath, probably not the best place to sit, Horus's eyes softened as he made his way to me, he ran his fingers up my legs, “don’t deny your feelings for me” Horus said, “i don't know what you're talking about my Lord” I said, Horus chuckled softly.

He moved faster than I could blink, Horus gripped my waist with his hands, and I squealed in fright as he pulled me into the bath, Horus kept his arms around my waist, I looked up into his Nile blue eyes, Horus smiled down at me, “i’ve waited for you for a full year, you wouldn't come near me, and I'd like to know why” Horus said.

I sighed, “I was nervous around you, Horus, I had seen you looking at me before Set interrupted the coronation that you should have had last year, I - I fell in love with you, but I thought that you wouldn't want a mortal in that way, so after we left Lord Ra's ship, I stayed away from you” I confessed looking down, “you are are more than just a mere mortal, you're one of the bravest mortals I've met, you were determined to help me in a time need, you fought Set and you were willing to kill him in my name” Horus said, I looked up in shock, I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by Horus, who suddenly kissed me with so much passion, ”I love you too” Horus mumbled against my neck, I smiled as I tangled my fingers in his silky smooth black hair.

Horus suddenly picked me up and got out of the bath, he dried me off, he put a bath robe on me, and he sat me down on his bed, he went to dry himself off and he put a tunic on before he returned to me, “i never thanked you for helping me so thank you” Horus said, he kissed my cheek affectionately, I blushed, Horus kissed me hungrily as he layed me down, I knew what was about to happen, I wanted it just as much as he did buri wasn't sure if I was ready, a moan escaped my lips as Horus kissed and nipped my neck, “Horus I don't think I'm ready to do this yet” I admitted, Horus pulled back to look down at me, “then I shall wait for you” Horus said lying next to me, I slowly fell asleep while Horus ran his fingers through my hair, “good night my Queen” Horus whispered softly.


	4. Chapter Four

I woke up this morning and stretched, there was no sign of Horus in bed, there was a note attached to a beautiful dress;

_Dear Kayla,_

_This dress, is from Hathor, it should fit you, I desire for you to be my Queen, I swear by my father's name, I will treat you like a Queen, you do not have be my Queen, I will not rush you into this, take all the time you need to think about this, even if you don't accept this, I will always love you._

_But first I'd like you to join me for a bath._

_From Horus_

I knew that Horus wanted me to marry him, but I wasn't ready for it yet, I got up and made sure that the bath robe was fastened before I approached the bath, I quietly took off my bath robe and I slipped into the bath, I moved over to Horus, he seemed to be in a world of his own, bless him, I placed my hand on his shoulder, Horus turned around to see me behind him with a smile.

“Good morning Horus” I said, “good morning my flower” Horus murmured softly as he placed his hands on my waist, I smiled as I looked up at Horus, I wrapped my arms around his waist, “have you thought about my offer?” Horus asked, “i’m not ready to go that far yet” I said, “no problem my flower, I will wait for you to be ready to be my Queen and wife” Horus said smiling.

Horus bathed me and I did the same to him, though I was hesitant to touch him, I was now in the dress that Horus gave me, I had gone to find my sister, I hung out with her, until Thoth came to steal her, she liked him, I could tell, it was late evening when I went to Horus's room, I entered, Horus was in the bath, I smiled, I slowly pulled my dress off and folded it neatly, I knelt down behind him, and gave him a shoulder massage, Horus groaned as he relaxed under my gentle touch.

“I’ve made my decision Horus” I said, “and what is your decision my love?” Horus asked, “my answer is yes, I will marry you” I said, Horus turned and yanked me into the bath, “thank you” Horus said nuzzling my neck

 

 


End file.
